Too Tired To Drive
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: Riku and Sora have been busy with missions and are completely exhausted. Which turns into meaningless arguments, mainly about whether Sora is a good pilot or not.


"You are a terrible pilot."

"Am not!"

"You really are."

"Donald and Goofy trust me with driving _all_ the time."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "No they don't."

"I drive more than Donald these days!"

"Sure."

"Its true!"

There was no response.

"Riiiku."

Silence.

Looking over at his friend in the co-pilot seat he saw his silver-haired friend resting his chin on his palm.

"Riku! Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not. Just was tired of arguing."

Sora reached over waving a hand in front of his friend's bright eyes to get his attention. "You look mad, you're frowning."

"I'm not mad, or frowning. Just tired. Let it go."

"Hey." Suddenly Sora's sapphire colored eyes were in front of his face. "Are you getting old or something?"

"What?" Now he really was frowning. "What does age have to do with anything?" He added a glare to his expression. "Is this another hair color joke? I've told you a hundred times - "

"Its not a hair joke." The younger boy quickly interrupted. "You just have…" He lightly poked at the skin just under the turquoise eyes.

"I have…?" He prompted expectantly.

"Uh… well…" Sora shook his head. "Never mind…"

Rolling his eyes Riku got to his feet and went toward the small cots that were set up behind the cockpit.

"Wait Riku! Come back! The co-pilot has to keep the pilot awake!"

"I thought you said you could be trusted driving!" Riku called back.

"Well I _can_ but its more fun if I'm not alone!"

"Sora." Riku stepped back into the cockpit. "We just had a kind of exhausting mission. Just let me sleep." Then he was gone again.

"Geez. When did you get so old?" Sora grumbled slouching back into his seat.

"I heard that."

"So your hearing isn't going? Good!"

There was a long silence.

"Guess he falls asleep fast like an old person too."

There was a sudden sharp pain on the back of his skull.

"HEY!" Sora turned in his seat to look up at a glaring Riku. "You don't hit the driver."

"You don't insult the Riku."

He just stared at his friend that was hovering over him with his arms crossed. For the first time he noticed not only the dark circles under his eyes, that he had been too scared to mention before, but also just how glazed over those eyes were. And how pale his complexion was compared to its normal color.

" _THE_ Riku? How tired are you? Go take a nap old man."

There was some muttered cursing and lots of sighing as the older teen settled into the seat next to Sora's.

Swiveling his seat to look directly at Riku the spikey haired youth leaned forward. "Hey, go lay down. You look like a zombie."

"You were the one who said you were going to be lonely or whatever."

Kicking out a leg to spin the chair forward again Riku growled. "Watch where you're driving idiot."

"Please, this is so easy. I don't need to be constantly watching."

"Sora - "

"Its like Mario Kart."

"Ok. You're done." Riku slapped his hands against his knees as he stood up. "No more driving for you. I'm totally serious this time. I am tired. Yes. But you are acting like a child who missed his nap time."

"No wait!" Sora flailed his arms about as Riku manhandled him out of the seat.

"Sora! Someone needs to be driving this thing that doesn't think it's a video game!"

"I know its not - !"

"If we die here we don't get a _Would you like to Continue?_ moment! We are just dead!"

"I know that! Now give me back my seat!" Sora launched himself at his friend who blocked him with surprising ease considering how sleepy he still looked.

"Leave me alone Sora! I've got this." He snapped as they tumbled to the floor of the cockpit.

"You've got nothing. S' my seat. I wanna drive." The brunet yawned as he half-heartedly shoved Riku's shoulder.

"You're too stupid to drive. I need to do this alone."

"Your not allowed to do things on your own anymore remember?"

"Then shut up and watch me pilot this thing home."

"No. You watch me, not watch you, because you'll be watching me pilot this thing… wherever it is we were going."

A grunt and heavy breathing followed the silence.

* * *

"Aw… look at them."

"Gosh. If I had known they were _that_ tired…"

"Who has the camera?"

Kairi, Mickey, and Lea finally went to check the Gummi Ship hanger when the two Keyblade wielders never came out. They found them both fast asleep on the floor of the cockpit. Riku was leaning against the pilot chair, his head lolled back against the cushioning of the seat. His arm was wrapped around Sora's waist. The brunet had his cheek resting against his friend's stomach, his mouth open with a small trace of saliva trailing out, effectively staining the shirt he was on.

"Lea!" Kairi whispered. "Hurry. Get a camera or a phone or something."

"No need. I've _definitely_ got this memorized."

"We need proof."

"Good point."

The two trainees took off in search of someway to capture the moment.

Just a few seconds later Riku lifted his head off the seat looking around, blinking himself awake. "We… landed?"

Mickey smiled gently. "Morning! Yeah. You landed safe and sound."

"How…" He looked confused before looking down at Sora, still snoozing the day away. "I guess he can pilot when he's tired."

The King chuckled. "I don't want to say anything to make Sora doubt himself… but Donald has informed me of a certain addition that Cid added to the ship after the third time Sora crashed the ship…"

The smaller being jumped over the lounging teenagers and pointed out a switch that was hidden under the main console. If Mickey hadn't been pointing directly at it, Riku never would have noticed the small letters that read "AUTO PILOT ON".

The laughter that racked through his body ended up disturbing Sora, who in turn just rolled over and kept sleeping muttering a slurred.

"Told ya I'd get us home."

"Yep. You saved the day again Sora."

"Cool." And then the snores continued.

Meeting Mickey's amused gaze they both started laughing.


End file.
